


they had breakfast together

by heartbreakmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, This is DUMB, luke is just really confused, michael likes to think he's tough but not rly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakmichael/pseuds/heartbreakmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay, luke isn't exactly familiar with the whole "one night stand etiquette" thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idek where this even came from and it's rly short but shh just go with it

michael wakes up at approximately 7:48 a.m. and he is in someone else's bed, which is, like, really awkward and confusing because he has to pee and doesn't know where the bathroom is.

he blindly kicks the human to his left until they mutter a faint 'ow' and roll over onto their side. michael rolls his eyes and decides he'll just have to snoop around until he can find a bathroom.

he stumbles around in the apartment until he finds one, which is actually really hard because whoever he slept with has a penthouse or something and michael's only half-awake. he ends up running into about five million doorways and so he spends an extra five minutes in the bathroom just staring at the red marks that he knows will eventually turn into huge bruises. when he's done his business and finished examining himself, he comes out, only to hear a bustling in the kitchen.

he rubs his eyes because fuckin' hell, he really thought maybe he'd be able to leave before the kid was actually up and coherent. but apparently not. and now he's forced to, god forbid, have a legitimate conversation with the dude he fucked last night.

"uh, hi," michael clears his throat, leaning against the counter on the opposite side of the room, wanting to stay as far away as possible from this boy because this is really unfamiliar territory.

okay, it's not like he's never had a one night stand before because he's had his fair share. it's just usually he's out before he can even tell them good morning, and he likes it that way, likes to leave nothing but tangled sheets and the bleary-eyed look whoever it is gives him as he leaves the bedroom. because everything becomes more complicated when you add words, and michael really doesn't care about who the newest guys parents are or what his major in college is. 

"oh, hi! good morning." the blonde boy smiles warmly at him. michael doesn't remember his name. was it louis? luca? oh well. michael solemnly nods. "hope you slept well. you're not a vegetarian, right?"

michael nods before he fully understands why luke is asking this. then, he notices the open package of bacon on the counter, the kettle on the stove, the scrambled eggs that luke is currently scooping onto flimsy paper plates, and he realizes that this little flower is making him  _breakfast_ , which is so endearing that it's sickening. in fact, michael kind of feels like he's going to puke. 

luke notices the little frown on michael's face and slumps against the counter. "oh my god. i'm sorry. you must be thinking, 'luke is such an idiot.'" he swallows hard. he honestly looks like he wants to cry. "i'm sorry, i'm really sorry. you can leave. that's okay. you're okay." he sniffles, and oh, god, he's crying now. "i just, i thought... you were so nice to me and i wanted to thank you for last night, and i thought i'd make you breakfast? i don't know. i'm so stupid. it's just that this is my first time ever doing this, and-" he buries his face in his hands. 

michael sighs heavily. he knows what the right thing to do is, and he knows what he wants to do, and the two really don't match up. but he can't just leave this boy alone and broken in his own kitchen. that'd just be  _cruel_. michael may be kind of an asshole, but he's not heartless. 

he slowly approaches the other boy and hesitantly puts a hand on his back, rubbing small circles. luke's body shakes underneath his hand and michael's heart practically aches for him because he remembers being in the same position - when he felt so unbelievably sad and unwanted that he resorted to having sex with strangers just to feel okay.

"baby," michael whispers, and the words rolls off his tongue so well, "sleeping around isn't going to solve anything, i promise."

and luke says, "i know." because he does. he really doesn't know what he was thinking when he invited michael to come home with him last night. he's not usually like that. he thinks maybe he just wanted to feel loved. 

because, as stupid as it sounds, he'd never felt as loved as he did when michael was pressing wet kisses to his collarbones and telling him that he was so fucking beautiful. 

"how about we have breakfast and then you can tell me about it?" michael asks softly. luke smiles slightly, and michael tentatively acknowledges the fact that his smile could end world hunger. 

they sit at the small table and drink tea and talk about who their parents are and what they are majoring in in college, and it's really nice. luke is sweet and funny and he has really, really nice eyes and michael is really glad that he decided to stay because he is teasing luke about his choice in wallpapers (seriously, was he blind when he picked it out?) and luke is throwing a piece of bacon at him and pouting but his grin is sure to break through at any moment. they talk about their first kisses, their favorite bands, the biggest regrets they've ever had. and they talk about that one time luke was six and fell out of a tree and cried for three hours because he legitimately thought he had died. they talk about the time michael gave his best friend a blowjob in the bathroom at their school and got caught and that's how his mom found out he was gay. they laugh so hard that they're crying, and then they start talking about the shitty parts of life and cry so hard that they're laughing.

luke tells michael he's the first person he's had sex with; michael tells luke he's the best person he's had sex with. 

"i think we should hang out again sometime soon," michael says, his words easily melting into the next in the way that only happens when you're saying something that you're really happy about. 

luke beams. "definitely." 

luke writes his number down on the back of a spare paper plate, puts a bunch of smiley faces which is just so, so  _luke_. michael promises that he'll call later that night. he lingers in the doorway for about two minutes, waiting for luke to realize that he wants a kiss. but the other boy is just so oblivious and it's really cute, so michael takes the initiative and stands on his tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to luke's lips and laugh at the pink that spreads from his cheeks to his neck. 

and what started as a one night stand has suddenly turned into so much more. 


	2. he woke up from dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all luke's friends are assholes. 
> 
> or the events that lead up to luke sleeping with michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I originally wasn't going to continue this fic but everyone was so nice about it and asked for another part and I just love you guys so I was like screw it I'll write another- wait no I'll write 4 more parts
> 
> the only way I could logically continue this without it being boring (in my opinion, at least) was to make it out of chronological order. so I hope you guys enjoy this!! love you guys!

luke stares blankly at calum, a mix between shock and disbelief on his face. 

he clears his throat, "excuse me?"

calum rubs the back of his neck. "uh, i said that we sort of called josh. we thought it'd help?" he swallows hard, looking at the ground. 

"i told you that i never wanted to see-" luke's breathing gets heavy. "why would you think i would ever want to see him again? what's wrong with you?" "

"you need to talk to him about it, okay? me and ash hate seeing you so depressed, we just want to help." calum pushes luke back down onto the couch. 

"no. no no no no. you don't get to make my decisions for me, and he definitely doesn't get to come into the place that i've spent a year working on, trying to make it feel like home again. i'm the one who gets to call the shots here, no one else. he's not coming." luke squeezes his eyes shut, leaning his head against the wall and trying not to throw up. "how could you do this?" 

"luke, i-"

the doorbell sounds out through the apartment. luke jumps off the couch, locking himself in his bedroom. 

"tell him to go away!" luke screams. 

his mind flashes back to almost two years ago, a month after their high school graduation. luke and josh had rented this apartment, filling it with antique furniture and plans for the future. and they'd lived together for eight more months until josh decided that luke wasn't enough, that their life together was boring, that he needed more than a nice apartment and a boyfriend who loved him, who would do anything to make him happy. 

someone knocks on his door, calling his name through the wood. he doesn't reply. luke is a firm believer in the principle that if you ignore something, it'll go away. he's learning that this isn't true, that no amount of hoping can change the things that are concrete. 

he ignores this too. 

"luke, please. i just want to say i'm sorry," josh's voice is still as beautiful as he remembers. 

"he's a bad person, he's a bad person, he's a bad person." luke finds himself chanting the mantra over and over again. this is a daily occurrence because there's always something there to remind him of what he lost, but this time he doesn't stop saying it until footsteps replace the knocking and his breathing returns to normal.

he stops and listens, pressing his ear against the crack under the door. 

"i'm sorry, josh, he's being ridiculous." calum sighs. 

"it's fine, i didn't expect him to talk to me right away. you know how he is." 

"yeah, i do. hopefully he'll realize how wrong he is." 

"call me when he does." luke can hear the opening and closing of his front door, and then everything is silent again.

he exits his bedroom, brushing past calum and towards the window. he watches and waits until josh's car disappears from the lot, then heads towards the door. 

"where are you going?" calum yells, reaching out to pull him back.

luke snatches his arm away before calum can grab it. he doesn't answer his friend, instead opting to leave. 

he stands outside the door before deciding to go get drunk. 

what's the worst that could happen?


	3. the feeling of what he needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke and michael decide to give it a try.
> 
> (four months after michael and luke sleep together)

michael's hands rest lazily on luke's hips, keeping the other boy close to him. they're lying on the couch in luke's apartment, speaking softly to each other, their voices barely heard over the soft pitter-patter of light rain hitting the windows. 

"hey," michael says, sitting up and pulling luke onto his lap. he absentmindedly keeps ahold of luke's hand and plays with his fingers. 

"hi." luke giggles as michael kisses his nose softly. 

"have you- have you ever thought about what we're- you know, what we're doing?" michael asks nervously. he convinces himself that this is stupid, that he shouldn't go on, luke will just reject him, tell him they're just friends.

luke nods, "yeah, once or twice, I guess." he shrugs, but michael can see that he's thought about it more than once or twice, that he worries about it frequently, that he's just as afraid as michael is that what they're doing isn't as serious as one of them thinks. 

michael calms down some while looking at luke's face. he's biting his lip and staring wide-eyed at michael, mildly confused. michael decides to just come out and say it. "so, do you want to be my boyfriend?" 

luke doesn't say anything, thinking it over because he still is a little afraid of relationships and pretty boys with gentle kisses that could go from being pressed to his mouth to another's.

michael starts hyperventilating. 

"oh, okay, it was stupid of me to ask. I guess I had the wrong idea. I'll just-" he stands up, bumping into the table as he starts toward the door. 

luke shoots up, pulling him back down and leaning over him. "no. I mean, yes. I mean, I want to be your boyfriend, yes." he kisses the corner of his mouth lightly.

michael pulls him down so luke's lying on top of him. he wraps his arms around his back, and luke buries his face into the other boy's neck. 

"I'm never going to hurt you like he did. I promise," michael whispers into luke's hair. 

they don't tell their friends right away. it's the first secret they'll ever share between them and will probably always be the best one.

and as they lie there in the warmth of luke's apartment, ignoring all their responsibilities and friends and bad memories, falling in and out of sleep, kissing briefly under covers, all they can think is that sometimes heartbreak  and misjudgment can lead to the best things in your life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super cheesy im soRRY.


End file.
